Stern drive boats typically include a motor mounted inside the boat in front of the transom. A propulsion leg extends from the motor rearward and through the transom. The propulsive force in these types of boats is typically behind and below the rear most portion of the boat. In many stern drive boats, a swim platform and ladder is provided at the stern of the boat, either built into the boat or mounted on the boat. Swim platforms are particularly useful for sports such as wake boarding and water skiing. However, typically a swim platform is positioned too high above the water for optimum convenience, and while the platform may provide some separation between users and the propeller, it may be desirable to provide additional separation. Therefore, the present invention provides a more convenient swim platform with greater separation between the propeller and users.